


Nail Polish Shenanigans

by chatonfils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nail polish shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: Lance wants everyone to paint their nails in color correspondence to their lions. Keith wants to live out his dreams of wearing black polish.





	

"Why can't I have black?"  
"You're getting red."  
"I want black."  
"Keith, no."  
"...Keith, yes." Lance stared at him. His eyes started watering and a large grin spread across his face. Keith was about to ask if he was alright when he leapt across the space to envelope Keith with his arms.  
"Daddy's so proud of you! Hunk did you hear him?! My baby is growing up!" Keith attempted to push Lance off to no avail.  
"Get off of me, Lance. You're not my dad. And I'm older than you!"  
"Don't hurt daddy's feelings like that! Daddy loves his baby." Lance fake cried.  
"This display is great and all, but can you keep your kinky pet names to the bedroom please?" Pidge snarked while painting her nails green.  
"PIDGE!" Shiro's mouth hung open at the younger.  
"What? You can't tell me that Daddy isn't a sexual name." Lance scrambled off of Keith with that revelation. Hunk just laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely my shortest piece. But it makes me laugh and I wanted to share it.


End file.
